


secrets

by HakaiEve



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: (its like animorphing with trains), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Identity, Skinsuits, This is just a long shitpost, Tragedy, Trainmorphing, Trains, Unrequited Love, im sorry but im also Not, lackthomas otp, yes this is going to be the only fic on my account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakaiEve/pseuds/HakaiEve
Summary: Lack-two isn't the only one with a secret identity, as he finds out at a train station with Sun.
Relationships: Lack-Two | Blake/Sun, Lack-Two | Blake/Thomas the Tank Engine
Comments: 44
Kudos: 57





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [despotcito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/despotcito/gifts).



> for context check the lackthomas tag on tumblr

“Whoaaa!” Sun gasped, as they entered Nimbasa City’s train platform. “Unova really is high-tech!”

“You come from Kanto, don’t you?” Lack-two said. “I was under the impression that they had trains there, too.”

Sun glanced at him, grinning at him with a sly cat-smile. The light from the lamps cast his face in shadow, and he lowered his voice like he was telling a secret. “Well, I’m not a stranger to trains.”

Lack-two blinked, unable to respond.

Then the moment passed, and Sun faced forward again. “But not subways! And there’s no train fare either!”

“Ah… I see.”

Something was off. Lack-two could’ve just let Sun walk off, sit quietly in the Battle Subway and never mention it again, but he couldn’t. Maybe it was because it felt like Sun was hinting at it purposefully, waiting for someone to call him out.

So he did.

“Sun.”

“Hmm?”

“I… have hidden my identity before, too,” Lack-two began, struggling to choose his words. “So I understand, if you are concealing something.”

Sun stopped, but didn’t turn back around. “So you’ve noticed.”

“I don’t mean to accuse you,” Lack-two said. “It’s just - if there’s anything you want to say - I am. Open to listening.”

Sun fell silent.

Lack-two was about to suggest they move on, when Sun spoke again. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

“Well, for starters. I’m not actually called Sun,” Sun said.

“Oh,” Lack-two said. “I’m not actually called Lack-two either.”

“Wait, you’re not called Lack? Okay, answer that later, I’m talking right now. Anyway, it’s more than that. I’m not even human.”

“...You’re a Pokemon?”

“No, not that either - uh, how do I explain this?” Sun tilted his head, frowning. “You know what, it might be faster if I showed you. Stand back.”

Sun grabbed the stray cowlick on the top of his head. “I’m actually wearing a skinsuit,” he admitted. Now that Lack-two was looking, there was a zip running down the side of Sun’s neck. “It was hard, wearing this every day. Especially in Alola.”

“My real name,” Sun said, “is Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine.”

He pulled down.

A round gray face lay underneath the cocoon of a skinsuit, smiling sadly. The rest of the suit fell away to reveal the rest of Sun’s - no, Thomas’s body, a long blue steam locomotive that took up all the empty space in the train platform.

Lack-two inhaled sharply. Oh. Okay.

“We can still be friends, right, Lack?” Thomas said hopefully. “Even if I’m a train…”

“Um.” Well, it was still Sun after all, right? Even if his eyes looked like they had far too much white, and his smile looked empty and soulless, that was still Sun. But he still couldn’t help being unsure. “Okay?” He ventured, despite his worry.

Thomas beamed. “Great! I’m so happy! To tell the truth, I’m in love with…”

* * *

Lack-two jolted awake to find Sun drooling on his shoulder. Sun was fast asleep, despite the turbulance of the subway. Lack-two blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He regarded the speeding train they were sitting in, warily noting the walls were blue, then Sun. Lack-two broke into a cold sweat and hurriedly brushed Sun’s hair away, checking his neck. No zip. He looked normal enough.

Unable to resist his curiosity and fear, Lack-two grabbed his hair and pulled. Of course, it didn’t budge, and Sun yelped as he shot upright, smacking Lack-two’s arm away.

“OW! _Laaack,_ what are you doing?!”

Lack-two paused, unsure what to say, then decided lying wasn’t worth it. “Sorry. I thought you might be a train.”

Sun blinked at him, smiling in confusion. “Huh?”


End file.
